Research and experience have indicated that all known devices designed to provide comfort for travelers consist of some sort of support for the back of the user; lumbar supports, neck pillows etc. Considering that most travel is done in a sitting position this makes sense. However, unless the user is able to recline backwards to about 35 degrees or more, any attempt to fall asleep usually results in the head tilting forward until it falls and wakes the person up. Most airline seats do not allow the occupant to recline to this degree and are generally useless for sound sleeping.
What most, if not all, airline seats do allow is the use of a food service tray for holding a meal, a book, a computer or whatever. These trays are actually sturdy enough to hold quite a bit of weight and can easily support a person leaning a small percentage of their body weight at approximately a 20 degree angle. The device described in this application takes advantage of this fact as well as the fact that a sleeping person will tend to lean forward if sitting upright.
The present invention is a travel pillow specifically designed for use in air travel. It is unique in that it supports the traveler in a new way and allows the traveler to rest or sleep comfortably without worrying about falling out of position and disturbing a neighbor or waking up. The invention consists of a rather large, (approximately 1.5 cubic feet) firm, pillow implemented as a traditional pillow but, for the sake of portability, and as shown in the detailed description and figures, is implemented as an inflatable device that can be easily inflated by the user""s breath or a manual or powered air pump.
The travel pillow comprises a large, firm but soft object with a volume of about 1.5 cubic feet, sized and shaped to fit on the food service tray available with any airline seat, and includes a platform for placing a typical airline pillow on top. Said platform is designed to keep the pillow from falling off the travel pillow when the user is asleep.